


From the Journal of Occeus Coliad

by Eromancery



Category: Vast Error
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eromancery/pseuds/Eromancery





	From the Journal of Occeus Coliad

Eye was disp.o.sing the results .o.f the test .o.f batch three-twenty-.o.ne, w.o.ndering what eye was missing, why the revenants eye managed t.o. revive retained the animalistic instincts .o.f their c.o.mp.o.nent parts, when the strangest th.o.ught entered my mind: What if eye were t.o. add seawater int.o. the next batch? The black depths have many strange pr.o.perties, perhaps they w.o.uld rest.o.re m.o.re than just the m.o.st basic brain functi.o.ns t.o. the revenants? Unf.o.rtunately, bef.o.re eye c.o.uld test it, eye was stricken by a headache, and spent the rest of the day in my recuperac.oo.n. Eye must remember t.o. get m.o.re rest.

 

 

T.o.day as eye was withdrawing the bl.oo.d I needed f.o.r the next batch, Ellsee c.o.mplained .o.f lightheadedness and fatigue. When pressed, she admitted these sympt.o.ms had been plaguing her f.o.r a while, at least a m.o.nth. Eye fear eye have been taking much m.o.re bl.oo.d fr.o.m her than is healthy. Eye may have t.o. put a temp.o.rary st.o.p t.o. my exeperiments while she rec.o.vers. Her health is .o.f the utm.o.st imp.o.rtance. 

 

Pr.o.curing a subject f.o.r the test is pr.o.ving tr.o.ubles.o.me. Eye am .o.ut .o.f wh.o.le c.o.rpses and the recurring headaches render me unable t.o. c.o.llect m.o.re. Eye may have t.o. make d.o. with an amalgam. Eye shall send the parts t.o. Mr. Ferr.oo. at .o.nce. 

 

 

Laivan has .o.nce again .o.utd.o.ne himself. The specimen is in excellent shape. The experiment shall c.o.mmence t.o.m.o.rr.o.w. 

 

Experiment L.o.g  
Subject is an amalgam .o.f f.o.ur c.o.rpses, c.o.nsisting .o.f red, .o.chre, green and indig.o. bl.oo.ds. Batch three-twenty-tw.o. c.o.nsists .o.f seventy-five percent aqua vitalis, a previ.o.usly disc.o.vered mixture of aqua regia and lime bl.oo.d, and twenty-five percent seawater.  
Begin testing  
At time zer.o., batch three-twenty-tw.o. is applied.  
At five minutes, subject sh.o.ws initial signs .o.f revivificati.o.n.  
At seven minutes, subject begins pr.o.ducing v.o.calizati.o.ns.  
At ten minutes, revivificati.o.n pr.o.cess is c.o.mplete.  
At eleven minutes, subject n.o.tices .o.bserver and waves.  
End testing.

 

Incredible! N.o.t .o.nly have the revenant’s vi.o.lent tendencies been curbed, it sh.o.ws a level .o.f intelligence eye have never seen in its kind, and even appears t.o. be amiable t.o.wards me. This is a massive breakthr.o.ugh in my research. Eye must admit, h.o.wever, that the agent resp.o.nsible f.o.r this devel.o.pment being th.o.se accursed waters c.o.ncerns me. Few g.oo.d things have been a result .o.f th.o.se Stygian depths. Still, eye must remain .o.ptimistic. This will surely lead t.o. an.o.ther breakthr.o.ugh. 

 

Ellsee has declared subject three-twenty-tw.o. “T.oo. cute” and inf.o.rmed me that eye sh.o.uld “keep him.”  
As unscientific as these .o.bservati.o.ns are, eye find meyeself c.o.mpelled t.o. agree. Eye have bec.o.me quite enam.o.red with the fell.o.w, and an extra pair of hands ar.o.und the lab w.o.uld be appreciated. Eye d.o., h.o.wever, disagree with her declarati.o.n that he is a “preci.o.us cinnam.o.n r.o.ll.”  
He is a c.o.rpse, n.o.t a pastry. Eye have tasted b.o.th, and the pastry is much m.o.re preferable. 

 

Eye’ve taken t.o. calling the revenant R.o.gi, after his c.o.mp.o.nents. He is my partner, and t.o.gether we shall cleanse this land .o.f the c.o.rrupti.o.n that is sl.o.wly killing it.


End file.
